


bright winter

by miiniwa



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 13:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miiniwa/pseuds/miiniwa
Summary: "You’re not about to confess your undying love for me, right, Jun-kun?” Hiyori teases, already half-expecting the tired look on Jun’s face.“No, that’s stupid,” Jun replies, before he crouches down and starts scooping up piles of snow.“We’re going to build a snowman,” Jun states, not quite knowing how bothered he should feel by Hiyori’s unfazed expression.





	bright winter

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a while, but the quarter's finally over, so hopefully i can get more stuff done !!

_ I wonder how many times I’ve been in this situation _ , Jun thinks, somewhat dull, as he’s sitting outside the school at one of the benches, subconsciously watching the light, light snowfall, and not exactly minding the snowflakes that float onto him.

 

 

He breathes out slowly, preoccupied with the vapor that leaves his mouth, before he thinks about how he probably should have just waited inside the school, and that it definitely would have been much warmer and comfortable there.

 

 

_ But the cold isn’t all that bad _ , he internally shrugs, despite tucking his hands into his pockets.

 

 

He wonders how much longer Hiyori is going to take finishing up the tasks that somehow always pop up for him at the end of the day, and he suspects that as usual, he’s likely taking his time.

 

 

Jun stares quietly ahead at the piles of snow in front of him, which had accumulated within the week, before he stands up.

 

 

He crouches down in front of a particularly larger pile before reaching over and making a shape, because he has nothing better to do, and because he just wants time to pass, and a lot of him puts the blame on Hiyori.

 

 

He feels like it hasn’t been that long since the last time he’s made a snowman, as his hands are moving on the their own and patting the snow into slightly lopsided spheres, because it’s something he’s never really excelled at.

 

 

_ For some reason, I feel like something kind of important happened here before _ , Jun realizes, continuing to quietly pat the snow onto the snowman.

 

 

_ But I can’t really remember it _ , Jun tilts his head to the side, because in his mind, the faded memory is just a mess of fuzzy orange and golden colors, the cold touch at his fingertips, and not much of anything else.

 

 

“Jun-kun, I told you not to go off too far,” Hiyori sighs, as Jun turns around to face him.

 

 

“You were taking a while,” Jun shrugs, scooping up another handful of snow before patting it onto the small snowman, which Hiyori stares at curiously.

 

 

“You’re still bad at making them,” Hiyori says, with a teasing smile on his face, which Jun returns with a dull stare.

 

 

“Not even an apology,” he sighs, standing up from his spot, brushing off the bits of snow that had stuck to his knees on his school uniform.

 

 

“Alright, let’s get udon and bring it back to my place! I’ll pay,” Hiyori declares, proud for some reason, and it only makes Jun feel more exhausted.

 

 

“Deal,” Jun nods, stepping towards him, the partly done snowman already forgotten behind him, and somehow, for a while after, he forgets about the cold as well.

 

 

…

 

 

…

 

 

…

 

 

Days later, around midnight, Jun is lying down on his bed, thoughts quietly drifting, as he considers finally going to sleep.

 

 

For reasons unknown, when he closes his eyes, he remembers the snowman he had made a few days ago while waiting for Hiyori, and how he hadn’t actually finished making it.

 

 

He turns onto his side, telling himself that maybe he should actually finish making one tomorrow, for no important reason in particular, he thinks.

 

 

When he closes his eyes again, he remembers Hiyori, smiling at him with the bright, white snow behind him as the backdrop, and Jun quickly sits up in his spot, frowning.

 

 

He sighs, because he had finally remembered the occasion where he had made a snowman with Hiyori last year, outside the school where Jun had been waiting for him a few days ago, and he wonders why and how he had forgotten about it in the first place.

 

 

Around this time, last year, Jun had been waiting outside again for Hiyori to finish up things after school, and after happily strolling out of the school, Hiyori had impulsively decided to make a snowman, saying something along the lines of, ‘it’s been a while since I’ve made one with someone else.’

 

 

With that, Jun had been dragged into making the snowman with him, despite his outward complaints, and in the end, he couldn’t go against him.

 

 

_ I seriously can’t keep up with him _ , Jun thinks to himself, slightly grudgingly scooping snow into his hands.

 

 

“This is what winter’s all about, Jun-kun,” Hiyori tells him, as he’s forming the body of the snowman.

 

 

“I don’t know about that,” Jun says, before quietly contributing the snow he had scooped up.

 

 

Minutes later, after Hiyori forces Jun to find rocks to use for the snowman’s face, the snowman is done, and Hiyori spends another few minutes taking pictures of their work, despite how cold their hands are.

 

 

“...What is it?” Jun questions, noticing the unsatisfied look on Hiyori’s face, as he’s looking over the pictures on his phone.

 

 

“Hm...I feel like something’s  _ missing _ ,” Hiyori replies, frowning.

 

 

“It looks fine to me,” he tells him, because going home and being warm again is one of the only things on his mind, as they’re standing there in the light snowfall, staring at the snowman.

 

 

“Oh, I know,” Hiyori nods to himself, crouching down in front of the snowman, and Jun watches as Hiyori takes off his scarf.

 

 

“Hey,” Jun says, figuring out what he’s about to do.

 

 

“...Won’t it be fine without the scarf?” Jun points out, crossing his arms as Hiyori continues to tie it around the snowman.   


 

  
“Hm? Maybe, but he’ll still be cold without one,” Hiyori replies, as if there’s nothing wrong.

 

 

“But he’s made out of snow,” Jun states, also realizing that the scarf Hiyori had put around the snowman had not been a cheap one.

 

 

Hiyori just laughs in response, and in all honesty, for Jun, the words ‘who cares,’ come to mind. But as he’s looking at Hiyori, and noticing the distinct shine in his eyes, and the warm tinge of his laugh, he feels that within those few seconds, he understands it a little.

 

 

There’s a lot he still doesn’t know about him, Jun realizes, although he knows that it’s something he’s probably been aware of for a while now.

 

 

“Ohii-san,” Jun calls out, and when Hiyori turns, Jun is handing him his scarf, expression mostly neutral, while Hiyori’s eyes twinkle at the gesture, by just a little bit.

 

 

“...Won’t you be cold?” Hiyori questions, tilting his head to the side.

 

 

“I’ll be ok. The cold doesn’t bother me that much,” Jun replies, placing the scarf within Hiyori’s hands. Hiyori stares at the scarf, as if contemplating, before he finally smiles over at Jun.

 

 

“Like I thought, you’re super cool, Jun-kun,” Hiyori tells him, cheerfully, and Jun can’t help but feel that he’s being mostly teased.

 

 

Back in his room, in the present, Jun wonders why he had forgotten about most of that, because as he thinks back on it, it’s one of the moments where Jun had clearly thought to himself, ‘I like him,’ and it had also probably been one of the starting points.

 

 

Instinctively, without any second thoughts, he reaches over for his phone, and calls Hiyori.

 

 

“Ohii-san?” He says, when he hears the click on the other side.

 

 

“Jun-kun? Did something happen?” Hiyori questions, sounding both sleepy and confused.

 

 

“Is it okay if I come over for a bit right now?” Jun asks him, as he’s searching through his closet.

 

 

“Huh? I mean, I guess that’s fine, but wh”—

 

 

“I’ll be there in a few minutes,” Jun cuts him off, saying a quick ‘bye,’ before he pulls on a hoodie and a coat, despite not feeling as cold as he probably should.

 

 

…

 

 

…

 

 

…

 

 

Around midnight, Hiyori doesn’t quite expect for his phone to go off, just before he’s about to fall asleep.

 

 

He jumps at the ringtone, rubbing his eyes before he rolls onto his side and reads the name ‘Jun-kun,’ excessively bright against his vision.

 

 

When he answers, Jun sounds unusually urgent, and of course, his first impulse is to assume that something must’ve happened to him.

 

 

But before he can say anything more, Jun hangs up, after telling him that he would be there soon.

 

 

_ Hm? Jun-kun’s coming here? ...Now? _

 

 

Hiyori stares silently at his phone, at the time which reads a little past 12:30 in the evening, before he feels his face heat up, for reasons he wouldn’t really want to say out loud.

 

 

He sighs loudly — unnecessarily — in small attempts to calm himself down, because he knows that for Jun, there’s always an important meaning behind his actions, and he nervously glances off to the side, as his mind inevitably filters through a number of possibilities.

 

 

His phone chimes while he’s lost in thought, and when he looks at it again, heart still beating a little fast, it’s a text from Jun, saying ‘Go outside.’

 

 

Hiyori peeks out the curtain of his window, and undeniably, Jun is waiting outside the gates of his house, hands against his mouth to keep a bit warm. Hiyori moves to turn around towards his closet, stopping when he notices that for some reason, Jun has a scarf around his neck, along with an additional scarf tucked into his pocket.

 

 

_ Oh, I think I get it now _ , Hiyori blinks, faint sparkles from the snow briefly overwhelming his vision, before he finally turns around.

 

 

…

 

 

…

 

 

…

 

 

“Jun-kun, I don’t really appreciate being woken up like this, you know,” Hiyori sighs as he’s stepping towards him, feigning annoyance.

 

 

“My bad, but there was something I felt like I needed to do,” Jun tells him, as Hiyori pulls back one side of the gate.

 

 

“Oh? In movies, this kind of thing usually happens when the other person has something really important to say. You’re not about to confess your undying love for me, right, Jun-kun?” Hiyori teases, already half-expecting the tired look on Jun’s face.

 

 

“No, that’s stupid,” Jun replies, before he crouches down and starts scooping up piles of snow.

 

 

“We’re going to build a snowman,” Jun states, not quite knowing how bothered he should feel by Hiyori’s unfazed expression.

 

 

They build the snowman’s body quietly, against the cold, with only the illuminations from Hiyori’s house and the moon as their source of light, but for some reason, Hiyori doesn’t really mind it.

 

 

“I prepared this time,” Jun speaks up beside him, taking the scarf from his pocket.

 

 

“Me too,” Hiyori chimes, holding up the extra scarf he had taken out from his closet after seeing Jun outside his house, and he takes a few seconds to admire the slightly confused look on Jun’s face.

 

 

“You”—

 

 

“Last year, the scarf that Jun-kun let me borrow was  _ really _ warm,” Hiyori informs him, as Jun is sighing and wrapping the scarf around the snowman.

 

 

“I had a feeling you remembered it too,” he says, and it’s a gentle reminder that since last year, there’s a lot he’s learned about him.

 

 

“More like, I didn’t forget like you did,” Hiyori corrects him, as Jun quickly fixes his gaze off to the side.

 

 

“Well, because a lot’s happened since then,” Jun mutters, something that Hiyori doesn’t catch.

 

 

“Anyway, he’ll have two scarves now,” Hiyori says, smiling as he wraps the scarf around the snowman, and around the scarf that Jun had already placed on it.

 

 

As he’s looking at him, Jun’s stare softens, because it’s Hiyori, because he’s finally starting to feel tired, before a breeze passes by, dusting snow against both of them.

 

 

“Aren’t you cold?” Jun asks.

 

 

“I’m freezing,” Hiyori tells him, contrasting with the cheerful laugh that leaves his lips, as if he’s so happy that nothing else could really matter.

 

 

Jun steps closer towards him, realizing that it really is freezing out here, before he grabs onto Hiyori and pulls him against him, gently tapping his forehead against his, and it’s already considerably  warmer.

 

 

“And now?” Jun questions, face red and florid and heated, and it’s not just because of the weather.

 

 

“Still a little cold,” Hiyori says quietly, smiling.

 

 

Jun breathes in cold winter air, briefly wondering if he should actually feel annoyed at how obvious Hiyori is being, before he presses his lips against his, and it feels softer than he would have ever expected.

 

 

“So Jun-kun  _ did _ go here to confess his undying love,” Hiyori speaks up, laughing again, as Jun is pressing his hands against his face to keep him warm.

 

 

“If you knew, you should have said something,” Jun mutters, inevitably embarrassed, and Hiyori stares at him awkwardly, equally embarrassed at the fact that he had chosen not to deny it.

 

 

“Anyway…! Let’s go inside already. It really is cold,” Hiyori snaps, face still warm, as they both step towards his front door.

 

 

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” Jun replies, following after him, their hands just barely linked, and feelings quietly warm and in tune.

**Author's Note:**

> it's small, but i really wanted to write about Jun and Hiyori returning each other's feelings in a way that's kind of natural but awkward at the same time, i hope it turned out okay? (also secretly just wanted to write about them making a snowman together for some reason)
> 
> https://twitter.com/kuuroken


End file.
